The Wolf and the Cat
by Catofnight
Summary: A oneshot about Captain Hans and Schrödinger and how the two of them are dealing with a bored Schrödinger. It can be CaptainxSchrödinger if you wish, but it's written with 'comrades' in mind.


**The Wolf and the Cat**

Authors note: Once again, written for my own enjoyment. You can interpret this as you like, personally I like seeing these two as more than friends, but not enough to call them a pair. Not sure if that makes sense, but I hope you'll enjoy reading this anyways.

Also, I'm not going to write with that German accent, I don't have enough knowledge about the language to dare try that.

Captain Hans and Schrödinger are from Hellsing, copyright Kouta Hirano

Some days Schrödinger was very bored. In fact he was bored enough to do the things no one else on the Millennium dared. Sitting in the Major's chair, messing around with Dok's experiments and attack Rip's hair was just a few of the things he would do. The latter one often resulted in him getting tangled in those long strands and receiving lots of complaints about what a pain it would be to brush afterwards.

Today was different. Schrödinger had already managed to mess around with everyone; he nearly got beheaded by Zorin when he tried to add a few words to her tattoo. The lower ranked vampires' heads had been subject to him playing with bullets. Unfortunately they all lived, seeing that he hadn't been able to get a gun. At this point the Major had sent him off to bother 'someone else' and now Schrödinger was walking down a hallway pondering who 'someone else' was.

When he reached a certain door a mischievous smile graced the boy's lips and his cat-ears perked up. Today's (un)lucky lottery winner, winner of the title 'someone else', was going to be the Captain. It was true that Schrödinger normally kept away from messing with the werewolf, he didn't feel like getting torn to itty bitty pieces by Hans, but today was just a tad too boring to keep him away from annoying the silent male.  
>With the blink of an eye the bored cat-boy had disappeared from the hallway and reappeared inside the Captain's room. It was empty at first sight but Schrödinger noticed that Hans' coat and his hat were thrown onto the bed so he assumed that Hans had just gone to the bathroom or to the dining hall to fetch a glass of milk or something.<br>Schrödinger hoped that it was milk and that Hans was going to bring a glass of it back with him to his room. Schrödinger wanted some milk right now.

It didn't take long until Hans returned, short of breath and sweat dripping from his temples. A towel was placed behind his neck and Schrödinger assumed that he had been training.  
>"Welcome back, Captain" He greeted with a bright smile though all he got in return was a confused yet dark look. It didn't seem like Hans was happy to see Schrödinger in his room but he shrugged it off and proceeded to dry the sweat off of his face.<br>"Do you need help with that?" Schrödinger asked, appearing right in front of the Captain and snatching away the towel from him. Hans frowned at this action but didn't do anything apart from holding his hand out towards the cat-boy in front of him; wanting the towel back.  
>Instead of getting back the towel, as he had wanted, all Hans got was the soft feeling of the towel dabbing his temples. For a short second the werewolf contemplated whether or not he should let the cat-boy do this for him but he quickly decided on not and with a swift motion he moved his hand to grab the towel from Schrödinger, but before his fingers could close around the fabric it had vanished.<br>And then it snapped across his nose.  
>"Ah ah, let good old Schrödinger help you!" Schrödinger started to twist the towel up again, the mischievous smile on his lips once more. He wasn't sure if Hans was glaring daggers at him or just being annoyed with him but either way was fine by him.<br>Hans reached out for the towel once more but Schrödinger disappeared again and the towel was thwacked across the Captain's nose again. This time there was no doubt, Hans was definitely glaring daggers at the cat-boy who grinned back as his ears twitched slightly.  
>"Now be a good little puppy and let me help you." Schrödinger almost purred, moving to dab away more sweat from the werewolf's face.<p>

On most days Hans would just ignore the Warrant Officer. Hell, he would just ignore anyone that didn't come with any important message. Most days he'd let Schrödinger fool around without giving him any reaction. He had even let the cat-boy groom him once.  
>It had been late back then and he had gone to the dining hall after taking a shower. Sitting down he had started eating some of the leftovers from that evening's dinner, and he hadn't really bothered with Schrödinger when said Warrant Officer had appeared and started ranting about something. He hadn't bothered with the small talk that followed either and he had made the mistake of not listening when Schrödinger had asked if he could groom him, and as a result of that the cat-boy had started licking at his hair, his rough tongue catching all the leftover droplets of water. It had taken a while and Hans had just eaten in peace, not even reacting when Schrödinger had said his goodbyes.<br>Once done eating he had gone back to his room, frowning a bit at the snickering vampires he passed but not taking notice of it that much. Once he was back at his room he had seen his own reflection and how his hair was pointing out in all directions as triangular clumps of hair. So much for letting Schrödinger groom him.

That was how unaffected the Captain was on most days, but today he wasn't that patiently; especially not with Schrödinger. As the towel came towards his face he narrowed his eyes and with a movement quicker than the human eye can see he moved out of harm's way and grabbed the towel. Schrödinger's eyes widened with surprise as a sudden tug made him stumble towards the much bigger male.  
>Hans grabbed a hold of Schrödinger's collar and lifted him up so that he was at his eyelevel. The werewolf growled at the small boy as a warning, not letting that innocent face fool him. If the cat-boy kept this up he was going to get torn into little pieces and fed to the vampires.<br>Unfortunately, Schrödinger decided to ignore that unspoken warning, and instead he moved his face closer to the werewolf, close enough for their noses to touch, just to rub it in Hans' face that he wasn't afraid of a silly werewolf.  
>"Are we playing the Big Bad Wolf now, Captain?" He asked in a superior and mocking tone followed by disappearing as the so called 'Big Bad Wolf' snapped at him; trying to bite off his nose.<br>Schrödinger reappeared behind Hans and whacked him once more with the towel, repeating the process when Hans turned around and lashed out at thin air. After a few rounds of this the werewolf got extremely pissed at his playful comrade and he closed his eyes to focus on the next whack from the towel. As he heard the sound of the towel flying through the air he turned around and jumped right onto his tormentor. Schrödinger didn't see this coming and his smile was wiped off from his face as he saw those angry eyes moving closer at an alarmingly high rate.  
>With a loud thump he was pinned to the floor and not even a second later could he feel claws in his shoulders and teeth in his throat, tugging at the flesh to tear it right off. His vision turned black and the last sound he heard before disappearing was the growl at the back of the throat of the werewolf on top of him.<p>

Of course Schrödinger didn't die, not permanently at least, but these moments reminded him that the Captain wasn't always fun to annoy so he returned to his usual pattern of playing around with the members of the Millennium.

That's what their days were like, but on very rare occasions when Schrödinger wasn't bored out of his mind and Hans wasn't feeling bloodthirsty and angry the two of them could get along very well.  
>Those nights Hans would sit leaned back in his chair by the window, watching the stars twinkle ever so slightly not taking his eyes off of them when he heard the sudden footsteps of another. Schrödinger would take his place standing behind the chair of the Captain, watching the stars for a moment before he'd move his hand up to scratch the werewolf behind the ear. A low but contemplated growl would emerge from the Captain's throat as his fought to keep his eyes open and focused on the stars. Some time would pass with this until Hans jerked his head a bit to the side, telling Schrödinger that enough was enough and the cat-boy would stop immediately. He liked treating the Captains as a puppy, but he liked even more what was to come afterwards. Without a ward he sat on Hans' lap; curling up against his chest. Hans would only glance at the cat for a moment before his eyes moved towards the stars again. He moved his hand up to softly pat the other on the head, fingers stroking his hair lightly, and Schrödinger would in return purr happily and close his eyes.<p>

The other members of the Millennium didn't understand how the two of them could deal with each other when no one ever knew how they would react, but maybe that was just the nature of a Wolf and a Cat.


End file.
